


Feral Feelings

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, In Heat/Mating Cycles, Knotting, M/M, Spit As Lube, Werewolf AU, biting kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Leonard enters his heat and is unable to control himself.





	Feral Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, tbh. Just a dumb idea I got.
> 
> But, enjoy!

Leonard let out a low growl, feeling his hardened member pressing against his shorts. His heat was making everything alot harder. (pun intended) All he could think about was Scottie and his body. His body...his thin but fit frame...his curvy waist...his beautiful, brown eyes... Leonard dug his clawed hand into the countertop, the other gripping his forehead.

"Uggghhh...C-Calm down...Don't think about..." Leonard panted, ears perking up as he heard his front doors opening.  
"Leonard?" A familiar voice called.  
Leonard let a deep growl as he saw the spiky-haired boy enter the foyer. Scottie let out a gasp as the large, green-eyed beast with curly brown fur wearing only black gym shorts slowly crept towards him.  
"L-Leonard..." Scottie whimpered, backing himself against the wall. The wolfman closed the distance between them, standing up on it's hind legs once it reached the boy, towering over him.

The beast pressed it's wet nose in the crook of Scottie's neck, taking in his scent, a mix of apples and peppermint. His tongue lapped at the boy's neck, causing him to let out soft moans, tangling his fingers in the furry chest of the wolf.  
"A-Ah...L-Leonard..." Scottie panted, now feeling a hardness in his own shorts. The monster let out a purr, nibbling at the soft flesh of Scottie's neck. Scottie slid off his gray shirt, causing the wolf to momentarily cease it's assault on the man's neck.  
"Scottie...God, you're so beautiful..." Leonard whispered, staring at the, now-shirtless, man. A light dusting of brown hair on his chest and some trailing down from his belly button down into his shorts.  
"Leonard...Bite me..." Scottie whined, desperate to feel the monster's teeth sink into him.

The beast opened his jaw, sharp fangs gleaming as they sank into the boy's flesh, crimson blood dribbling out which the wolf's tongue hungrily lapped at, leaving a pale red streak in it's wake.  
"Oh my god...so good...Bite me more, Daddy..." Scottie gasped, petting the man's head. Leonard left multiple more love bites over the boy's neck and shoulder.  
Scottie gripped the wall behind him, sliding down it as he felt dizzy and weak from a lack of blood. He rested on his knees, just at Leonard's waist, his erection standing at full attention. Scottie's fingers crept around the waistband of Leonard's short and pulled them down, causing the wolf's large member to be freed. Scottie gently licked the tip before slowly taking it into his mouth. Leonard began to let out long pants, tongue hanging out of his mouth, in pleasure. 

Scottie bobbed up and down on Leonard's wolf cock a few times, coating it in a layer of saliva before popping it out of his mouth.  
"Leonard...I want you inside me..." Scottie said, mesmerized by the scent of Leonard's heat. Leonard growled deeply, pushing the boy down, tearing his shorts and underwear off with his sharp claws. The younger male shivered as the wolfman lifted up the boy's legs, exposing his hole.   
"Are you ready for a werewolf's love?" Leonard asked, placing his tip at the human's entrance.   
"Yes...Fuck me like the beast you are..." Scottie purred, cock hard and aching for stimulation.

Leonard thrust his slicked-up member into the boy, causing him to gasp. He was much bigger as a werewolf... It wasn't even fully in before it brushed against Scottie's prostate. Leonard began to thrust into the younger male, slamming into his prostate each time.  
"O-Oh my god..." Scottie whined, cheeks a deep red. Leonard panted, drool dripping down his muzzle, forming small puddles onto the hardwood floor. Each thrust from Leonard caused a surge of pleasure to flow through the boy's body. Scottie felt his orgasm building with each thrust, precum dribbling out of his rock-hard cock. Leonard began to pant louder, tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

Leonard let out a deep growl as his large knot planted itself against Scottie's tight hole before filling the boy with his hot seed, stomach growing as the load filled him. Scottie moaned weakly as his own seed splattered onto his stomach. Leonard's knot deflated as he pulled out before his body shrank back into it's usual form, still having wolf ears, nose, and wolf tail, collapsing onto Scottie.  
"L-Leonard..." Scottie panted, clearly exhausted.  
"Y-Yeah, babe?" Leonard responded, rolling off the boy.  
"Do you think I'll turn into werewolf from your seed?" Scottie asked.  
Leonard's ears twitched, unsure of what to say before he smirked, revealing sharp fangs. "Heh, we can only hope so..." Leonard replied, rubbing the boy's extended stomach. Scottie purred softly as he eagerly awaited the next full moon.


End file.
